


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 7：HE

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 7：HE

> Day 7 ：HE

 

   
周末。  
 星期天，休息天。    
Dr. Shaw 可以不用上班， 没有无聊的值班，费神的手术，难缠的病人。

但怀里有比难缠病人更难缠的麻烦。

 

枕着手臂的尤物在怀里翻身，指尖划过Shaw的轮廓，扣着，她轻吻Shaw的下颚。  
   
“ 早，Sameen。 ”

“ Turing？ ” Shaw 的早安吻回馈落在她的褐发。

  “ 你在叫谁呢，亲爱的？ 叫错床伴的名字可是大忌，Shaw？” 修长的手指捏了捏Shaw 的俊脸，贴在胸口的双唇惩罚性的咬她的乳尖。   醋意满满的口吻，Shaw 闭着眼也知道是谁。  
   
“ Augusta。”

 

Shaw 为她打破了3夜情的规则，而她也动了真情，想要更多，无论哪个人格都贪得无厌。

 

“ 我饿了，早餐想吃什么？” 不是Turing便意味着没有早餐，Shaw 只能认命地翻身起床准备去煮早餐。

 

脚刚落地，Shaw 便被扯回被窝里， Augusta 翻身横跨在她的腰上，赤裸的下体贴着Shaw的腹肌。弓起身子，她撑在Shaw 身上，手指暧昧逗弄她的乳尖。   
   
“ 你。”

“ 我想要吃你，Sameen。”

   Shaw 无奈地翻白眼，默认她的侵犯。  
  她也饿了。      
  
Augusta 俯下身装出饥饿的样子，舌尖舔唇瓣诱惑着，鼻尖贴着Shaw性感的锁骨蹭磨 。她牵引Shaw 的手握着她的腰，腰肢缓缓摆动划着圈，热感从下腹苏醒。Shaw 感觉腹部上有些湿意。Augusta 对她抛了个媚眼，掌心搓揉胸部，另一只手顺着身躯入没腿心，自顾自的玩起来。  

   
“ 想要吗，Sameen？” 炙热的手掌往上移，掐住Shaw的脖子。她轻咬下唇，露出脆弱的脖颈，手指在下体发出羞耻的声音，妖艳的身躯在Shaw 的扭动。 

呼吸逐渐加深。  

 

Shaw 欣赏她为自己带来的前戏，蹭在腹部的液体同样点燃她的欲望。她微微弓起身子配合Augusta的节奏蹭她腿心间的手背。放在腰间的手沿着马甲线往下，探索能进入的缝隙。   手掌滑过的地方烧了起来。   

 

Augusta 抬起身想要抽出手指让Shaw 进入。   
 

啊。  
 手指还没抽出，湿热的甬道已经闯入其他异物。

Shaw 的手掌覆在她身下的手背，压制她在体内的手指动起来，Shaw 掌握了控制权。她的身体轻颤，忍不住呻吟。    体内不受控制的骚动，Augusta难耐地扭动腰肢。她降下腰身再抬起，控制入侵者的深度。

  嘿，控制权在我这里，Sameen。    
  

 

Augusta 低声喘息，短暂的眩晕不得让她撑着床头。Shaw 趁机往下滑，来到滴水的源处下方，亲吻大腿被内侧的肌肤，舌尖挑逗她的敏感点。酥麻感传遍全身，她只能无力地闭上眼感受接下来的快感。

 

 

“ Sameen， 停。”  

她忍不住快感如涨潮涌来，身体敏感地紧绷。抽出Augusta的手指，Shaw 探得更深，温热的软肉贪婪地收缩。湿热的液体顺着Shaw 的掌心流出。 

 随着湿热下体的撞击越来越快，呻吟也越来越大声，湿润腿心里的手指快速抽动，不断撞击她的深处。

 

“ 我需要，啊，准备，早餐！” Augusta 艰难地完成完成句子，扭动腰肢想要平抚痒意。

“ Turing？ ” 早餐触动了Shaw 的一丝理智，将她从欲望中来回现实。身上的女人依旧，可是里面的人却换了。

 

“ 是我，Sameen。” 她隐忍地咬着下唇，压抑呻吟的欲望。Shaw 呼出的热气喷在她湿润的入口，她跪在Shaw 的脸上方，羞耻的体位让她想要逃离。

“ 嗯，让我，下来。 ” 

 

Turing 羞涩的样子总能让Shaw 激起欺负她的欲望，抽出湿润的手指，Shaw扣着她的腿部，舌头来回耐心地舔她的腿心。

 

 

嗯。

脚发软，她再也不能克制自己结实地坐在Shaw 的脸上。涌上心头的羞耻与快感让她产生更多液体。舒服，但她仅有的理智在挣扎。

Shaw 将她的凸点含在嘴里吸吮，舌头在周围绕着，舌尖再轻轻一勾。

 

  湿润的液体倾了出来。

 

Turing？    
Shaw 起身，让她平躺在床上，指腹擦去她额头的汗珠。女人的四肢攀着Shaw 的身躯，湿热的舌舔着Shaw 的脸颊，细细亲吻。

  “ Robin？”    
Shaw 直觉身上的女人换了另外一个人格。

 

  垂液沾在Shaw 的脸上，行为模式切换了，这与Turing 不同，但Robin 也不符合侧写，过度积极的肢体语言让Shaw 怀疑。她，像只热情的狗。

狗？

 

Shaw 捧着她的脸，看进她的眼睛。女人的迷离眼神变得清澈，因Shaw 的动作，她更加热情地扑向Shaw，狂舔她的脸颊。   
隐藏人格？

    “ 嘿，girl，停下来，你是谁？”  Shaw 想要压制她，双臂圈着她不让她移动，但不碍她颈部以上的动作。  

垂液湿了Shaw 的半边脸。   但她想要去取笔记本记录Samantha 的病情新发现。Samantha 的人格中还有未发现的人格，而且是不同物种。她需要找出其他的线索来判断这人格是什么和怎样来的。 

从激情中醒了过来，Shaw 理智地想要工作。无奈女人的肚子发出饥饿的巨响，让她放弃这个的念头。   

她也饿了，真的饿。  

 

 Shaw任由她舔自己的唇瓣，伸手捞过起床头的手机，播快键。 

“ 5星高级餐厅，有什么可以为您服务的？”

“ Sameen Shaw， 老样子，两份，不，三份。”

“ 好的，Ms.Shaw ，你的牛排大约20分钟后会送到。”

 

电话未挂断， Shaw 已感觉到身上的舌尖灵活地挑逗。  她变化了行为模式。  
 

“ 还有20分钟，sweetie ” 女人含着她的耳垂，停止了狂舔她的动作，企图再次挑逗Shaw的欲火，指尖沿着腹肌画圈， 往下的灼热双唇逐渐失控。   

“ Bad timing， Root。 ”   

“ 德国牧羊犬，它的名字是bear。”  
 

 

“ 但是我喜欢那个名字。”

  Shaw 腹部已经燃烧起来，她其实非常享受Samantha 的人格切换。  

 

 

FIN


End file.
